I'll miss you Oneshot
by IloveZimandNny16
Summary: A very romantic scene between Zim and Gaz that's based off of a scene between my second favorite couple in the series the House of Night, Steive RaeXRephiam in the book Burned. You have to read this if you LOVE both couples. Some MAJOR ZaGr in here.


It was a dark and cool night. But it wasn't cold enough to create a night blizzard of slushy rain. But still no one dared ventured outside. No one but Zim and Gaz, who where outside in a deserted park. It hade been abandoned for years, but it was the only place that they could be together safely. Without anyone finding out about them.

"Gaz, you do realize it will only be a matter of time before we are discovered by, Them." Zim said, putting some venom in the word, but he still sounded worried. The "Them" he was referring to were Dib, Tak, and The tallest. "If they haven't discovered already." Gaz said both grimly and worried.

"What will you do with the Dib-stink?" Zim asked. "I think the question is, what will you do with Them?" Gaz asked him.

"Well, what would you have me do?" He asked. "Hey! You can't answer my question with another question." Gaz said. "Why not? You did mine." Zim said. "Zim, I'm serious. What will you be willing to do about, us?" Gaz asked in a more serious tone.

Zim took a while to answer her question. Thinking it over very carefully. They may have eluted the other kids at their skool. But none of them actually knew the truth. And according to Dib, Tak, and the freakin Tallest, they were not supposed to be. Yet they were.

And Gaz couldn't put up with waiting for his answer anymore. She had to leave and make sure that neither Dib nor Tak knew. Because with them meeting like this and the fact that someone had found out everything about what was between the two. Problem was, both Gaz and Zim knew that, that guy wouldn't be so keen on keeping his mouth shut. And no it wasn't Gir, the computer, or Mini-moose. They were completely clueless on what was happening between those two.

"I guess I would stay with you." Zim words finally came. Quick, honest, and simple. Then it was Gaz's turn to speak.

"It's going to be really tough, but I want you to stay with me too." She said getting somewhat closer to him.

"They're going to try a keep us separate." Zim said. "I won't let them. 'Cause if they do they will be doomed." Gaz said, as she took his hand and very slowly, their fingers became intertwined. "I won't let them." Gaz repeated, but softer this time.

She looked into his eyes that were covered by his contacts, that made it appear he had blue eyes. "Zim take those contacts off." Gaz commanded. And with his hand that wasn't holding Gaz's he took them out. "You know your real eyes are really beautiful." Gaz said before thinking, but still thought nothing of it.

"Your beautiful." Zim said so softly Gaz almost didn't hear him. Almost.

"Really?" Gaz almost a little bit shocked. Almost. "Really, but I've couldn't tell for a while now. I actually couldn't tell how I feel towards you Gaz-human." Zim said. "Well you are now. And I've been going the same thing Zim." Gaz said softly, but not too softly.

But then both Zim's PAK and Gaz's phone rang. They both answered. Gir called Zim and Professor Membrane called Gaz.

"Gir why are you calling me?" Zim demanded. "Ummm well we've been checking messages and they saids that's we have to packs up." Gir said. "Gir your not making any sense." Zim said. Then mini-moose came in. *Squeak* it said. "But, I.." Gir started. *Squeak* mini-moose said, then Gir left. *squeak* Mini-moose informed Zim. Zim's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" Zim asked worriedly. *Squeak* mini-moose conformed. "Alright. I'll call back later." Zim said then turned off the transmission.

He turned to see Gaz finishing her call. A look of concern, anger, and annoyance was easily read across her face. "I take it your call wasn't pleasant either?" Zim questioned. "It was my dad. He said, Dib's looking for me. And he's been bugging about my safety non-stop. So now I'm pretty sure I'll be guarded night and day by Dib now. You?" Gaz explained.

"I have been informed that I'm supposed to return to the armada. Along with Gir and Mini-moose." Zim explained. "These news probably mean's that we cannot be together." Zim said grimly.

"No it doesn't Zim. It only means that if you let it." Gaz said forcefully. "I do not know what you are talking about. I am an Invader. I've always been thought that we have no need for affection." Zim said turning away.

Gaz stepped closer to him, and automatically, Zim turned to face her. Their gazes met and it almost appeared as if Gaz was on the verge of tears. But she was forcing them down. "Listen Zim," Gaz started. "If you can't decide whether to use your or heart or not. Then think about it. And once you figure out what the answer is, you come find me. And if you dare leave me without an answer..." Gaz threatened.

"I would never do that. Plus I don't think I could ever go back to the Armada. Ever." Zim said still keeping his gaze on Gaz. "Good. Because," Gaz said. Then, without a slight hesitation Gaz wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. And he returned the embrace. "I'll miss you." Gaz whispered. Then they got closer and kissed, very passionately. Then they parted.

"I'll miss you too." Zim softly whispered back.

**Awwwww that's soooo sweet. Oh for those of you how don't know. I pretty much wrote this base off of my all time fav scene from my fav book Burned. It was a Steive RaeXRephiam thing. And it ended simaler to this. Only in the end they didn't kiss. Long story. And anyway, I am a HUGE fan of ZaGr and Steive RaeXRephiam. I like them both because they are a lot alike. Beside the obviose differences. But still enjoy**


End file.
